


Bisous - Kisses

by damselchannel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damselchannel/pseuds/damselchannel
Summary: When a young girl's family is massacred and her life is ruined, she attempts to become a hunter to avenge her dead parents. Little does she know the man who did the murders is Chrollo Lucilfer himself.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Leorio Paladiknight/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Orphaning Of Beau Chaton

The wind was violent and abusive. It's cold seeped into the kitten's bones, and made her cry out in pain. The newly orphaned cat was physically and mentally breaking. As the storm raged the kitten thought about her loss. She went over the events in her brain while death crept ever so slowly into her body. Just a hour earlier she slept peacefully in her bed, only to be awoken by the shouts and cries of her parents. The young cat slowly and soundlessly sneaked down the stairs of her home, only to be greeted by the morbid corpses of her parents and the tall, pale man standing above them. The kitten looked up at this man with teary eyes, a broken heart and a frozen body. 

"Well what do we have here?" The man said in a calm, somewhat soothing voice. "A kitten?" Slowly bending down to match the height of the young cat girl, the man reached his hand out to place it on the top of her head. The pet felt familiar and natural. For a moment the naïve kitten melted into the stranger's warm palm, but then suddenly realization hit the girl like a bolder. Quickly the cat got her reflexes back and jumped out of the murder's embrace. "Hm." The man said with a contemplative tone. "I have decided to let you live young cat. You should be grateful I see potential in you Dear." And with that sentence the man walked out of the broken home and disappeared into the night.

Dazed and shook the cat stumbled out of the home after the man. Searching for something or someone who could not come to the aid of the unlucky girl. Wandering through the storm the cat felt dread seeping into her brain. She was so very cold and felt so very weak, helpless and ruined. The moment the kitten believed she should just give up, she saw faint light through the storm. Stumbling the cat made her way to the building that was filled with light.

Death was forced upon two beings and a life was thrown into ruin that fateful night.

The girl brushed her long black hair till all of the knots were out of it, then she tied it up with a red ribbon. Grabbing her lacy, white socks and her chunky, brown boots she completed her outfit. She was wearing a fuzzy, oversized, olive green sweater over a long, tight black shirt, with baggy, oversized jeans. Today was the day Mars Peony would take the Hunter Exam.

"Looks like little miss Mars is all grown up? Come here and give me a hug before you leave Kitten." A warm voice said behind Mars.

"Mama, you scared me." Mars replied, embracing "Mama". Mars's biological mom was dead, but the kind woman who ran the Orphanage that Mars had lived in for 5 years, had all her children call her Mama. "I'll write, I promise."

Mama held Mars cold, pale hands in her own soft, warm ones and gave Mars a kiss on the cheek. "I know you will darling, I'm more worried about the test it's self. Are you sure you are ready? You could always wait another year dear."

"No Mama, I already waited a year to practice my nen. I'm ready. I swear." Mars had been born with nen. Her family all were Specialists with the same power. They were "Cat People". Mars could speak to all animals, though small birds and rodents did not trust her, and enhance her natural strength and agility. But this also meant whenever she wanted to do these things she would get cat ears and a cat tail, which was the cause of a lot of bullying by other orphans. Luckily Mama was experienced with nen herself. Mama is a Emitter who is a very good healer. Though Mama couldn't fully understand Mars's abilities, she tried her best to help cultivate them and train her.

Mama sighed, releasing Mars's hands and turning way. "At least come and have one last meal before you set off?"

Smiling Mars said "Of course mama."


	2. L'examen Du Chasseur (The Hunter Exam)

Stepping into the big space where all of the other hunter candidates were grouped, Mars Peony sighed. It didn't take her long to find the location of the Exam, the petty tricks some examiners tried to use didn't work on her.

I guess I should sit down somewhere. Mars thought. Damn all these people look up tight. I guess they didn't lie about only the best and the brightest are able to take the test.

"Ah is this your first time?" A mans voice spoke. Mars looked to see a short, chubby, tan man holding what looked like cans of juice.

"Mhm. Who are you?" Mars replied not trusting the man.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Tonpa. What's your name?" Tonpa said smiling. Mars could sense untruthfulness in the mans behavior.

Something makes me feel as if this a fake persona. He seems too nice. "I'm Mars, Mars Peony."

"Well, Mars I would like to offer you a gift! A congrats of sorts. Here take a juice." Tonpa said as he held out a juice for Mars to take.

Mars decided to not cause a scene and take the juice, but mentally told herself she wouldn't drink it. Something felt off about Tonpa and Mars wasn't going to take any chances.

Walking away Tonpa chirped "Good luck Mars Peony." Mars swore she could hear him quietly giggling after he said that last word. Brushing that whole conversation off Mars decided to go sit on the side of the large room, that happened to have stone benches that were built into the walls.

Mars sat down on one of the benches and opened up the black book bag she had brought with her to carry a small amount of items. Well I guess there's nothing left to do now other than wait. Oh right I guess I could listen to music. Mars thought deciding to reach into her book bag to get out her music player and headphones. 

"Oh god, shit, where are my headphones?" Mars whispered out loud in a panic. She couldn't have left her headphones at home? Could she have? Mars wasn't going to risk playing her music out loud in a crowd like this, so there goes the music plan.

Fortunately or unfortunately Mars wasn't bored for long. From the middle of a crowd of hunter candidates there was a man screaming. Mars hurried off of her seat on the bench to try and get a better view of what was going on. 

"Oh how strange. It seems this man's arms have vanished." A silky voice stated. Mars looked to see a tall man with red hair and what looked like clown makeup, standing above the man. "You know, you really should apologize when you bump into someone." Mars's face turned white when she finally looked at the man on the ground. The man's arms were quickly turning into... butterflies? Mars couldn't believe it, she almost passed out when she noticed the clown man was now walking towards her. Quickly jumping out of the way of the man she bumped into someone. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going." The young boy shouted, rubbing his arm.

Not risking having her arms be turned into butterflies, Mars quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do you need ice?" The young boy looked at Mars and his facial expression changed.

"Uh, you know what it's fine. It didn't even hurt." A slight blush fell over the boys face.

"Okay good. I'm Mars Peony by the way."

"Killua, Killua Zoldyck." The boy had fluffy white hair, icy blue eyes and was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt under a large white t shirt and had on grey sport shorts. Mars didn't know if she could trust this boy, but his presence felt better than Tonpa's. Mars didn't meet a whole ton of people when she was growing up. She really only was friends with Mama and the rest of the children. They all homeschooled since there wasn't a school in or near their town. So even though Mars didn't have a ton of social skills, she felt as if she had just made a friend.

"God how long are we going to be running for?" Mars groaned, "And how come you get to ride on a skateboard?"

"Huh? Cause I brought one duh. The examiner never said we couldn't use one." Killua replied. Mars and Killua were 10 minutes into the first phase. They were tasked with a endurance test to follow the examiner into the next phase. They were currently running, or in Killua's case skating down a very long, tall tunnel.

"Hey you can't do that!" Someone shouted from behind the pair. Mars turned around to see a group of candidates. There was a short boy with green hair, a taller boy with blond hair and a pretty face and a tall man wearing a business suit and carrying a suitcase. The man with the suitcase was the one who shouted at Killua.

"Actually Leorio he can, the examiner never said it was against the rules to use a skateboard." The short, green haired boy said. "Hi im Gon, this is Kurapika and Leorio. What's your name?"

"Im Killua." Killua said with a neutral look.

"Im Mars, nice to meet you" Mars replied. 

"How old are you guys? I'm 12." Gon asked with a bright smile on his face. Mars wondered if he was faking his friendliness like that man Tonpa. She doubted it though. Gon's smile felt warm and sincere while Tonpa's seemed forced.

"I'm 12 too, Mars is 13." Killua replied for the both of them. Mars could see that his face had softened a bit at this new information. She wondered if she had just made another friend.

"Woah cool! So we are all close in age. We're probably the youngest here." Gon said, his smile growing. "Your skateboard is so cool by the way. Do you want to race to the end though?" Gon asked Killua.

"Uhm sure. Is that okay Mars. Could you run by yourself for a bit?" Killua replied, turning to face Mars.

"Sure, I don't mind. Good luck you two." Mars said back, looking forward to just running by herself and assessing her fellow candidates for a while. Killua kicked up his skateboard and waved a goodbye to Mars. Speeding up to catch up to Gon. Killua slowly disappeared out of Mars's sight.

After about 20 more minutes of running Mars realized she had fallen behind the majority of the candidates. Looking around to see who was near her she could only see a very tall man with pins all over his body and the clown man from earlier. Mars's gut sank and she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. God why am I like this. I completely zoned out and now i'm with that scary guy. Ugh i'll try to speed up and get away from him. 

She could faintly hear the pair behind her whispering and made out the word "little kitty" from the clown man. She wondered what he was talking about for a second before realizing he might be whispering about her. Mars's ability aside she was naturally born with very cat like features. Her eyes were feline like and her nose was small and swooped upwards. She was also very petite but moved very agilely. Everyone nicknamed her "kitty" at the orphanage and her bullies called her "Meowing Mars".

Finally Mars put enough distance between herself and the dangerous pair to relax. She was nearing the end of the tunnel and couldn't wait to meet back up with Killua.


	3. Forêt de Trickster

"Killua!" Mars shouted trying to grab the attention of the white haired boy. Now out of the long tunnel all the hunter candidates were standing in front of the entrance of a large swamp.

"Mars, what took you so long?" Killua replied, having walked away from his spot near Gon and his companions.

"Haha sorry, I kinda zoned out and ended up near that creepy clown and guy with the needles in the back. It was kinda terrifying." Mars confessed.

A blush came over Killua's face, "You know I would protect you from them if you ever needed me to. I'll bet I could kick both their butts." Killua said with his arm up behind his head. 

Mars giggled and replied "Wow thanks, that's very sweet but if I can't protect myself how am I going to pass the exam?"

"Oh right." Killua replied looking a little embarrassed. Quickly changing the subject Killua said, "well anyways we should probably start paying attention to the examiner I think he's starting to explain what we're gonna do next."

Both Mars and Killua then turned their attentions to the strange man who was their examiner. Their examiner was named Satoz. He had posh looking, purple hair, a french mustache, a suit and walked in a very strange manner. Satoz began to explain that the swamp was full of monsters that would try to trick them and that if they wanted to live they should follow him very closely.

Suddenly a shout cut Satoz off mid sentence. All the candaties turned their heads to a bloody looking man holding a monkey creature with Satoz face.

"He's not the examiner!" The man shouted. "He's one of the monsters who are trying to trick you!" That sentence set off a wave of murmurs throughout the candaties. Mars overheard someones say "That would explain his funny way of walking." and other people were agreeing.

But suddenly a swoosh in the air and a big thunk hitting the ground captured Mars's attention. Now looking back at the man she saw he was laying on the ground with a few cards in his chest. 

"My my, that settles it then. A real examiner would have been able to catch those cards." Hisoka said with a smirk.

"Well yes." Satoz agreed, holding a few cards in his fingers. "But if you ever attack an examiner again you will be disqualified from the exam."

"Okay then." Hisoka agreed. Mars could almost feel a sort of bloodlust coming off of him.

This dude is batshit oh my god. What if Satoz hadn't been able to catch those cards? I better make sure I stay extra far from him. Ugh I just had to take the test the same year as him.

"Come on Mars. Let's stay in the front." Killua said tugging on Mars's hand. "I don't want us to fall behind."

"Okay. Sounds good." Mars agreed. The pair moved up towards Satoz just as he began to start his walking into the forest. 

Once about five minutes of walking Mars realized that she could only barely see the top of Satoz's head even though they were only a few steps apart. The fog was as thick as soup. 

"Killua? Are you still there." Mars called, but no one answered. Had she already lost him she wondered. I can't believe I did it again. I zoned off and now i'm in a dangerous situation. Suddenly Mars heard a shout and someone bumped her shoulder, running into her.

"Sorry." The person muttered before dashing away once more. She realized that it had been the blond boy that was accompanying Gon, Kurapika, and that he was running away from the shouts. Realizing that she now had no idea where Satoz was, where anyone else was, where even she was, a new found fear came onto her. She had been knocked down by Kurapika and the group had left her lost. 

"Argh!" She heard another scream in the near patch of trees. Should I go and see if someone's in danger? Would that be stupid? Maybe they could help me find my way back to the group. Well screw it I guess I'll be a good person today. So now walking towards the location of the noise Mars prepared herself for danger. Activating her nen, her cat ears and tail grew.

"Ugh I hate these stupid things." Mars cursed. "I wish they wouldn't come out everytime I needed to fight." Now in the area where the screams originated she could see a tall figure carrying a man. With closer inspection she saw that the passed out man was Leorio and the tall figure was, of course, Hisoka. 

Well of course. That's just my luck. I better sneak out of here before he spots me. Mars thought. Slowly creeping backwards without making a sound Mars was almost of of the clearing. That's when Hisoka suddenly put the passed out man on the ground and disappeared. 

"What the hell?" Mars whispered to herself. Taking another step back she bumped into something.

"Well hello there, little kitty." She heard a silky voice say. CRAP CRAP CRAP OH NO. Mars internally screamed.

Quickly jumping away from the clown and putting some distance between them she replied, "I'm not here to fight. I just heard screams and wanted to make sure no one was hurt."

"Oh my, I do hate liars dear. If you didn't come to fight then why didn't you conceal your presence. A nen user should at least know how to do that." Hisoka teased. Mars knew that she was in a dangerous situation. She could tell that Hisoka couldn't reason like a normal person. "I am glad that I got to see you in this form. Those cat ears are absolutely adorable." At that Mars face turned a light shade of pink. "Don't worry kitten, i'm not going to hurt you, yet. I have to carry him to the next stage. Oh don't tell me your lost?"

"Uh. No?" Mars replied her face becoming a deeper shade of pink.

"Dear you are such a bad liar. How about this, i'll take you back to the rest of the group if you owe me something in return." Hisoka propositioned.

Mars thought about the offer for a minute. Is this a trap? Would it be more dangerous staying out here with monsters than going with him? "Okay. But on one condition." 

"Oh? And what might that be?" Hisoka said with a curious look on his face.

"No touching. I'll stay a behind you kay?" Mars replied. 

"Whatever you say Dear. Just remember you owe me one."


	4. Étape De Cuisson

Mars trailed behind Hisoka for about 20 minutes until they were finally out of the swamp. By now Mars had noticed her olive, green sweater had gotten dirty so she slipped out of it and placed it into her book bag. Underneath she still had her tight, black shirt on. 

"Looks like we're here kitty cat. Do remember you owe me one." Hisoka said with a wink, placing down leorio against a tree and strutting off.

Shit I forgot I had made a deal with him. Well at least i'm not dead, Mars thought. I wonder where Killua is, hopefully he's not mad at me. Looking around at all of the contestants Mars spotted Killua walking towards her with Gon and Kurapika at his side.

"Ah Leorio!" Gon shouted, now running towards Mars and the passed out man. "Hey I thought Hisoka was taking him back? Don't tell me, you fought Hisoka?!" Gon questioned Mars.

"Haha, no silly. I'm far too weak to fight a man like that." Mars giggled while Gon's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Huh? Then why is he with you?" Gon asked.

"Well uh, I sort of got lost? And Hisoka sort of helped me?" Mars said in a embarrassed tone.

"Huh? You are really more stupid than I thought." Killua repiled.

"I know, I'm sorry. Really. I zoned off again. I'm so stupid." Mars said sarcastically but deep inside she was really sorry. She felt very embarrassed and angry at herself. She once again put herself in a dangerous situation and worried everyone else. Do I not have what it takes to be a hunter? Maybe Mama was right. I should have waited a few more years. Mars wondered.

"Well guess what! I hit Hisoka with my fishing rod, you are right though. He was way too strong for me to beat. But i'll get so much stronger than him! Just you wait." Gon bragged enthusiastically, changing the mood of the conversation.

"Oh you saw Hisoka too? Wait now I remember, Kurapika were you running away from him when you bumped into me earlier?" Mars asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way." Kurapika replied in a monotone tone. Thinking about it this guy has been cold to me the whole time. I wonder why he doesn't like me? Mars wondered. I don't think I did anything rude, maybe he's just a closed off person? 

Mars heard a female voice start speaking and turned her head toward the noise. It was a tan, mint green haired lady, who was speaking. 

"Hello hunter candidates! I am Menchi and this is Buhara. We are your examiners for this phase of the hunter's exam and also gourmet hunters." Menchi, the lady, said in a proud voice. "Your next test will be to cook us a tasteful meal."

Suddenly a burst of laughter came from the crowd of hunter contestants. One man shouted "That's so stupid. Gourmet hunters? What even is that?" 

Mars could see Menchi's face getting red and then suddenly she felt a wave of blood lust. Trying to see where it was coming from her body turned towards Hisoka. Of course. That dude can't conceal when he's bloodthirsty for shit. Ugh whatever this dude is annoying, it honestly might be good if Hisoka beat him up a bit. What am I saying? Hisoka doesn't beat people up, he kills them.

Suddenly the big man, Buhara, chimed in "Anyways your ingredients for the test can be found in the forest just to the right of us. You will be killing and bringing back the native pigs that live in that forest."

Mars found out every quickly that the task Buhara had assigned wasn't going to be so easy. After traveling into the forest with Gon, Kurapika, Killua and a now awakened Leorio, Mars and the group saw that these wild pigs were big and dangerous. They were easily bigger than Mars, Killua and Gon, and they had huge sharp teeth. Not to mention they were also very aggressive. Luckily Gon found out after a few minutes of trying not to get rammed into, that the pig's weak spot was the top of their head. So with a few hits to the top of the head the group easily got their ingredients.

Mars sat at her kitchen station with a blank mind. Okay so a pig roast? Or maybe a BBQ dish? Uh and what would I use for the seasoning and sauces and toppings? God I hate cooking. Mama would always make me help her cook meals at the home. Ugh they didn't give us any cook books either. Well I guess I'll just wing it. Mama always said I could make some good dinner without trying. So Mars got started on her pig dish. After about 30 minutes of cooking Mars's dish was finished. She had made a simple pig roast but with a twist. The roast was a sweet/savory combo. Mars decided to top the dish with some good tasting berries she found nearby. She hoped it would be good enough for the judges. 

"Mmm that smells so good. Woah Mars is that your dish?" Killua said walking up to Mars's station. 

"Yeah it is. I guess I kinda had a advantage in this round haha. I would always help Mama cook meals back at home. Roast pig was actually something we made a lot." Mars explained. "I just hope it's good enough for the judges."

"Same here, the Hunter's Exam would be ten times more boring without you here zoning off every two seconds." Killua said sarcastically.

Mars giggled and lightly hit Killua's shoulder. "Oh hush. Look It's time for the judges to start tasting. Get back to your station if you don't wanna get disqualified." Mars replied with a cheeky smile on her face. Turning her attention towards the stage in which the examiners where sit, Mars prepared her dish to be served.

The first one onto the stage was a random man Mars had never seen before, he was bald and was wearing somewhat of a ninja's outfit. Menchi took one look at the dish and shouted, "Fail. I'm not even going to TRY and taste it." While Buruhara gulped the whole dish down in one bite and said "Pass!" with a smile on his face. Unfortunately you have to get a pass from both of the examiners to actually pass. With every contestant Menchi failed Mars's anxiety grew. 

About 15 minutes in Menchi had already failed Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. Suddenly Mars heard Menchi call out her number. So with shaky hands and butterflies in her stomach Mars walked up to the stage and presented her dish.

"Hm, It looks fine and smells okay. I guess I'll taste this one." Menchi cut a tiny piece off of the dish and took a bite. She chewed for what it felt like ages until she finally said, "Well, finally a edible dish! You pass I guess." Mars's eyes lit up as she happily skipped back to her station. "Well i've seen enough all of you get a fail from me except that girl. You should all learn how to actually cook sometime." Menchi stated. Suddenly an uproar from the contestants started.

"You can't do that!" One man shouted.

"That's not fair!" Another man yelled.

Suddenly the man who shouted at Menchi earlier let out a scream and started charging towards the stage. But before he could even reach Menchi Buruhara had sent him flying. And it's a good thing it was Buruhara who stopped the man. Mars's was shivering because of the powerful bloodlust that was coming from Hisoka. It was terrifying.

But before anyone else could start rioting a loud aircraft could be heard flying towards them. Mars looked up to see a huge airship that looked like it was about to land near them. As soon as the large machine landed a very old man stepped out. He had a long beard and was very short. It took a second but Mars realized he was chairman Netero.

"Oh welcome Chairman." Menchi said with a slight blush on her face.

"Hm? Yes well you should know why i'm here. So I heard you have failed every single one of these candidates except that girl?" The chairman responded.

"That is correct."

"And why did you do that?" The chairman inquired.

"I am so sorry. To tell the truth I let my emotions get the best of me when one of the candidates insulted being a Gourmet Hunter. I do not deserve this position." Menchi said looking downwards.

"Now don't be silly. I will not ask you to step down as long as you give those you failed another chance." Netero stated.

"Hm, okay then." Menchi agreed and turned to face the candidates. "I will give you all one last chance. Your new test will be to retrieve a Spider Eagle egg from Split Mountain. I will show you all how to once we get there. Chairman would it be okay if you could take us all to Split Mountain?"

"Of course that's doable." The chairman responded with a neutral tone.


End file.
